Sad
by Hermosa Pesadilla
Summary: Clary is a hard working esthetician and massage therapist and owns her own spa with three of her friends at the age of 22. After a one night stand she falls pregnant with a rich playboy's baby...three guesses who?
1. What a night

"Jace, I didn't dance with you in high school. I'm not going to dance with you now." Jace probably took a heart attack from the rejection. He had the muscles, the blonde hair and amazing good looks…he never got rejected.

"Come on." He begged setting his drink down. "Just one dance." It felt kind of nice to have him beg to dance with me even though it was in a drunken state. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl out there I was short and had fiery red curls but I embraced it.

"No, because the next thing you know you'll be asking me out and standing me up again." I explained. Jace and I met in high school through my friend Isabelle we never really talked or hung out this is my first time seeing him since Isabelle and Simons wedding and that was four years ago when I was eighteen.

"Did I do that?" He asked. He was wasted I could tell he's had way too much to drink.

I rolled my eyes and said. "Yeah just at senior prom, but don't worry I got over it pretty quickly." I reassured him.

"Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa. I am so sorry." He said grabbing my arms.

"You know what Jace it is okay." I said freeing myself from his grasp. Jace grabbed his drink and soon was lost in the crowd of the club.

"BOO!" Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind I jumped and shrieked but you probably couldn't hear me because of the loud music blasting some Ke$ha song. I turned around.

"Jace." I groaned confused. He was laughing and it made my heart flutter…that's weird. "I thought you were drunk." I argued.

"No. That was my third drink but I'm a pretty good actor right?" He grinned and my eyes rolled once again.

"Anyways it was nice seeing you here and I'm going to go now maybe I'll see you around." I said trying to brush by him. I succeeded but he was walking right next to me until we we're outside of the club.

"Okay this is getting weird." I stated laughing a bit.

"You just fun to mess with. I'll call you a cab." He said and waved down a taxi for me and opened the door very gentlemanly like.

"Oh, no thanks I'm going to walk." Explained heading off in the direction of my apartment but suddenly I was hauled back by a strong force.

"Your seriously delusional if you think I'm going to let you parade around the dangerous streets of New York by yourself at night." He said.

"Aww…I'm not scared." I said and started walking away again he pulled my back again.

"Then I'm coming with you. I'll walk you home." He said. I didn't say anything I just started walking with him next to me.

**LINE BREAK**

"Thanks for walking me home." I said as I was about to enter my apartment building he grinned in reply. At that moment there my mind flashed back to early today.

"_Clary." Isabelle started. "You don't do anything for fun. You're a goody. Loosen up a little do something crazy."_

"_I would but I'm mature." I argued back plugging in the straightener. She scoffed at me and went back to curling her hair._

"_Hey you need to get laid. But hey! The last time I took a risk I slept with your best friend and now we're married." She said putting an innocent smile. _

"_Yeah if only I was so lucky…" I said rolling my eyes. _

"Do you want to come up?" I asked him but on the inside I was asking myself if I was really going to do this. "Well you don't have to…"

"Sure." He said. I opened the door wider for him to enter we walked until we reached the elevator and I hit the third floor. We rode in the elevator in an awkward silence and the Jace started to laugh.

"What?" I asked smiling at him laughing.

"Nothing." He said. The elevator opened and I walked out with him following me. I tried to unlock my door jiggling with the door handle. I suddenly felt a warm body being pressed up against me and arms wrapped around my tiny waist. I froze as his hands made my way to my neck and shoved my hair to one side and started kissing my neck. I instantly felt my inner core tingly. "You should work harder on opening that door a little quicker." He mumbled against my neck.

"Well I'm a little distracted right now." I replied biting my lip. I finally unlocked my door and opened it.

When we we're inside Jace pressed me against the door and attacked my neck once more. His hands slipped from my waist to under my dress and began stroking my folds. My hands went to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned them I pulled the shirt off him and threw it on the floor. I looked to his bare chest and admired his tattoos.

"Did it hurt?" I asked. Jace kept kissing my neck.

"What? When I fell from heaven?" He muttered against my neck I felt him smile so I trailed my hands from his shoulders and ran then over his toned chest and abs.

"Your tattoos." I stated. His mouth detached from my neck and his gold pools met my eyes.

"Not really." I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and Jace climbed on top of me and pressed his lips to mine. It was amazing like none of the other kisses I've shared with anyone. It started slow and then soon enough he were sucking each other's faces off. He ran his tongue on my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him, there was no battling he won and his tongue shot into my mouth. His hands made their way underneath me and unzipped my dress I arched my back so my boobs were pressed into his chest. He slid my dress down and I kicked it off leaving me in my bra, panties and "hooker" boots/ leather boots.

Jace's hands went from my back to my soaking wet panties and started massaging me through my panties. I moaned and I felt Jace smirk against my lips. He began to ignore my panties and dove to fingers into me. A jolt of pleasure ran through me and a moan escaped my lips as my head shot back. I removed his pants and his member was digging into my stomach. I arched my back and Jace removed my bra.

His mouth attacked my nipple, sucking and nipping. It was amazing and then he repeated his actions by pleasuring my other one I never wanted his to stop touching me. The he traced his hands on the(barley non-existent) curves of my body all the way down to my panties and then he pulled them off. He kissed all the way down my body and his tongue licked my clit.

I screamed, like I shattering glass kind of scream. Then his tongue plunged into me and began swirling around inside of me. I moaned his name and dragged my nails across the sheets he must have noticed because he moaned against my clit. "Jace…I'm so close." I could the heat wave wash through me and the heat building in my stomach. I through my head back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came.

"Did you like that?" He asked faking innocence, we rolled over so I was on top. I went down on him and pulled of his boxers revealing his hardness. My mouth went straight to that problem as I licked some of the pre cum from his tip. He groaned as I took him into my mouth and throating him. Sucking and licking until he was moaning.

"Clary…" He groaned. "I'm going to come." He said and he was right. I swallowed all of him and kissed all the way up his chest and neck. Jace flipped us over and positioned himself to enter me. "Protection?" He asked.

"I'm on the pill." I assured him. I opened my legs wider as Jace started to settle in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my heels pressing into his butt and giving him that extra oomph as he pushed in me. He moved his cock in circular motions hitting my g-spot every time. "Jace go faster…ohhh…unnghh." I moaned. He picked up his pace but I could tell he was holding himself back and it was killing me. I flipped us over so I was on top and slam myself onto his dick and began to rock.

"Holy Fuck Clary." He moaned as I started to move in circular motions. "Fuck yeah keep going." He said encouraging me to keep going. This was actually my first time on top so the encouraging was nice to here.

"I'm going to…" I started.

"I know me to." Five seconds later I pooled all over him. Clearly that wasn't enough to drive him he flipped us over one more and pounded into me.

"Fuck." He cried as he realised. He pulled out of me and we laid there breathing heavily in silenced. "That was-"

"I know."

**Review! if I get 10 reviews that are longer then "UD I LOVE YOUR STORY" I'll update tomorrow.**

**~HP**


	2. This can't be happening

Jace left the next morning while I was asleep and I was thankful for that since we both had no romantic feeling we'll leave it at that. I laid in bed blushing of the memories of last night when my alarm clock when off. Boo, why was my alarm clock go off my first appointment wasn't until eleven. I worked at this little Spa that Izzy and I and the two other girl's there Maia and Kealie owned we were all partners. We bought a house and turned the basement into a Spa. She and Simon lived in the top half of the house. I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower letting the water warm my shivering body. I quickly got out and put on my spa shirt and a pair of leggings and my little leather boots because I wear them everywhere.

I drove to the spa and walked in the door and the familiar scent of Yonka cream hit me. My friend Maia was there already there she was on the phone probably talking to a client. I set my purse in the cupboard and went behind the desk next to Maia. I checked to see my appointments for the day I had a couple waxing's and one massage not too bad. Maia hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

"Somebody got laid last night." She said smiling. Maia was very exotic looking she had long curly brown hair and light brown skin. I tried to contain my smile another thing about Maia she could read anyone like an open book. "So how was it?"

"I went on top." Was the only thing I said as I picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello how may I help you?" I said answering the phone.

"You never go on top." She half whispered. I nodded and winked and she grinned.

"Okay so one thirty with Isabelle." I read back to her. "Okay see you a one thirty. Okay bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"So was it like amazing? Who was it?" Maia asked eating the last bit of her yogurt. I opened the mini fridge and got out a yogurt to.

"Yes it was so amazing…and you remember Jace Wayland?" I asked and she gasped and her eyes grew big.

"Oh my you slept with him?" She asked. I nodded unable to speak with the yogurt in my mouth.

"He has time to party in between running daddy's business?" She teased Maia always thought Jace had it made.

"Apparently. It was amazing to…you don't even no." He sighed.

"Damn girl…and you were on top-"

_Ding Ding._

The door made a ding sound that shut Maia up right away. And one of Isabelle's clients and I couldn't remember what are name was.

"Hello." Maia called as we heard the footsteps clicking obviously coming down the stairs.

"Hi." Came a reply. A young girl with brown hair and bangs came in carrying a baby.

"Isabelle, right?" I asked and she nodded. "She's up stairs I'll go get her." I walked down the hall, passed the bathroom and up the stairs into her house.

"I'm coming! Sorry I'm PMS-ing which means no I'm not pregnant, thanks for asking let's go." She said racing down the stairs. Izzy had been trying to get pregnant for a while now…I guess no such luck. I followed her back down the stairs she was talking to her client now and Maia wasn't there anymore. I heard the door open and the doorbell sound. Hopefully that was my client showing up on time, she was always late.

"Hello!" A cheery voice sung through the stairs. I didn't need to see who it was. It was Kealie she was another one of the girls who worked here she was young like Maia, Isabelle and I. She had platinum blonde hair that everyone was envious of.

"Hey." She came behind the desk and opened the mini fridge and popped her lunch in it.

"What's up?" She asked logging on to the computer to check her clients for the day.

"Michelle is late for her appointments so I'm waiting…do you have anyone in the next hour?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I can answer phones and do some paperwork." Kealie offered I nodded when the door opened again. "But we really need to get a receptionist." I nodded.

I was a message therapist to, along with Isabelle. Maia, Kealie, Isabelle and I had our own rooms and the rent we rented out to a couple of other girls. We had eight rooms in total.

"Hi" I called to Michelle she was finally here. Thank god.

"I am so sorry that I'm late." She said, _that's what you say all the time. _

"No problem." I said a smiled sweetly.

**LINE BREAK**

_One week later_

"Hey Katy." Isabelle said. "I'll be right with you."

"I'm taking off Maia is with her client and this is Isabelle's last client now and I'm taking the laundry home from mine room and yours and I stole a tampon from you by the way." Kealie said. I nodded.

"Cool. I'm just waiting for my period anyways."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." She laughed. "Did you say waiting for your period?"

"I'm irregular." I explained.

Fifteen minutes later Isabelle collected her money and booked the next appointment with Katy and then Katy left and we closed shop. Maia client has just left so it was just us three here.

"Where's my purse I only have today and tomorrow on my ear infection pills and that's it." I said, I was happy I was finally done 10 days on these pills is enough. They mad my mouth feel weird.

"Here." Isabelle said and tossed me my pills. I took one out and through them back to her. She looked around the little box and read. "Warning: These pills may alter the effectiveness of birth control medication."

Panic shot through me. What the fuck? Maia looked over at me and I mouthed, _condom. _She nodded. Yeah we used a condom.

"Anyways. I'm leaving now. Bye." I said the called back.

"Clary!" Maia called out I turned around as she was running up to me.

"Yeah."

"Did you use a condom?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think, I can't remember." I said trying to think back to last week. "I was like buzzed and like everything happened so fast."

"You should get checked out-"

"No I'm fine." I said getting into my car and heading home.

**LINE BREAK**

_One _month_ later_

"Shit..." I groaned I spent the morning puking my brains out. I went to lie back down on the couch. I flipped of the TV and tried to fall back asleep.

What did I eat? Maybe it was the lobster I had a couple days ago that wasn't agreeing with me. I was about to fall back asleep when I thought about something.

"_Warning: These pills may alter the effectiveness of birth control medication."_

But we used a condom…I think, did we?

_Flashback_

"_Clary…" He groaned. "I'm going to come." He said and he was right. I swallowed all of him and kissed all the way up his chest and neck. Jace flipped us over and positioned himself to enter me. "Protection?" He asked._

"_I'm on the pill." I assured him._

_Flashback over_

Damn.

**LINE BREAK**

Two minutes…Two minutes? What could I do for two minutes? I could watch TV. I sat down on my leather couch and put my feet up and flicked on the TV and started to watch some random show that I'd only seen a couple times.

I checked my phone every five seconds. I was shaking. I couldn't be pregnant. I can't be a mom I'm twenty two, well almost twenty three. Still me a mother that couldn't be possible...and Jace? Would I even tell him? Play boy Jace…a father? Yeah right.

How would a conversation like that even go? _Hey Jace remember when I told you that I was on birth control so we didn't use a condom? Guess what? My birth control failed me and now I'm pregnant._

But maybe I'm not… seriously how long is two minutes.

There was a knock at my door. Really?

"Jace?"

"Hey, did I leave my phone here?" He asked coming into my apartment.

"Hey Jace, why don't you come in? It's been a month and you just noticed?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Crap. I really need my phone. I was away. I didn't need it." He sighed and faced me. Damn he is amazingly good looking. He must have come from work he was in a suit. His hair…

"See something you like?" He asked. I looked down, my cheeks reddening. He laughed.

"Hey, I know those boots." He said looking down at the boots I was wearing, the same boots I was wearing that night. I blushed again. "You blush a lot...it's hot." He said. I looked down and then back up and Jace was right in front of me.

"You know what I do when I can find something?" He asked stepping forward backing me up against the wall.

"What?" I asked. He had that look in his eyes. It was Lusty. I was now against the wall and Jace was pressed up against me. His lips found my neck and kissed that amazing spot around my jaw.

"Retrace my steps…what was I doing the last time I was here?" He wondered out loud and went back to my neck. His kissed all the way up my neck until he put his lips to mine. His tongue swept on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth more and his tongue danced with mine.

What am I doing?

I pulled away.

I looked around and sure enough there on the floor was Jace's phone. Huh, I never noticed it.

"I found your phone." I said bending over and picking up the shiny IPhone. He groaned…it kind of got to me, why was he here?

"Sorry but if you want sex you're not getting it here." I snapped at him.

"Sorry if I'm attracted to you." He argued back.

"What?" I demanded. "Never mind." I replied.

"Can I use you bathroom?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

"Yeah sure" I said he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

_Shit! My pregnancy test! _

**Whoa cliffy! Thx to everyone who reviewed! Keep doing that. **

** I would love to hear you advice or predictions or something.**

** Review**

**~HP**


	3. Man Up

"Actually Jace, you need to get out of there right now." I yelled at him. He walked out of the bathroom looking horrified.

"You're pregnant?"

"I am?" I asked. "Oh my god." I breathed and sat down on my chairs.

"What do you mean? Your test says you are."

"You came to the door before I could check…and oh my god." Tears filled my eyes.

"Is it mine?" He asked. The tears spilled down my face and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god…I have to go." He said.

"What?" I demanded, but he was already out the door. I leaned against the closed door and cried. My throat was hurting and I felt like I was going to throw up…which makes sense. I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom and puked my guts up. And then I started to cry again.

He just left. Without a word.

I sat back down on my bathroom floor still crying. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone and texted Maia.

_S.O.S. ~C_

_ Be right there ~M_

Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened and she hugged me.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Maia asked me her hair was pulled back and straightened and she was in a nice brown tight dress.

"What- why are you wearing that?" I croaked out in between sobs.

"I was going to go out-but you need to tell me why you're crying?"

"I'm pregnant." I said her eyes grew wide. "Don't judge me!" I cried.

"Well you don't need to cry." She said sitting down next to me. She grabbed my hand trying to sooth me.

"I-I- Jace found out and he just left and I don't think he's coming back and I'm going to have to do this alone." I started crying again. "And I feel like I can't tell Isabelle because you know Alec and Jace are best friends and she's trying to get pregnant with no such luck and I'm pregnant."

"Honey I'm so sorry and you know Isabelle wouldn't ever think of you in a certain way because of this and Jace…he's a fucking ass…I couldn't even imagine him doing that, but it is a lot to take in." I wiped my eyes and started to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just needed him…I don't know , we don't even know each other." I said standing up. I grabbed Maia's arm and pulled her up to.

"It's okay." She said.

"You can go now-out wherever you were going." I said.

"I was just going to go the Pandemonium…you should come, we'll just dance and let loose and like just have fun we'll forgot about Jace and everything and I have the day off tomorrow and I will take all off your clients so you can stay home."

"I don't know…and you can't take my clients because I have messages."

"Come on throw your hair up, put on your green dress and we'll touch up your make up."

"You go, I'll stay here." I said but really I was debating on going…It might help. "Actually I'll go with you." I said. "I'll go fix my make up, you get my green dress it's in my closet."

"Okay." She said.

**LINE BREAK**

"Just forget about everything." Maia said as we walked into the club.

"Okay…I can do that." I said we walked and sure enough there was Jace with a pretty Asian girl in a red dress that barely covered her bum, passionately making out.

"Shit we can go." Maia said.

"No, that's okay." I replied…I can do this.

"HEY!" Maia called breaking up the couple Jae saw me and looked petrified. "Hotel's across the street." She yelled and I giggled.

"Bitch!" The girl yelled.

"Whore!" Maia yelled and then added. "Never mind that's goldy locks over there."

"Maia…let's go." I said grabbing Maia's arm pulling her towards the bar. Maia and I danced for a while. I turned my head swaying to the music when I caught a hold of Jace looking at me.

"Do you want a drink?" Maia offered. I snapped my head back to looking at me.

"Umm…I can't."

"Shit I'm sorry." She said, I waved her off.

"It's fine." I said, "You know what I'm going to go. I'm tired."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded, "Like I can come with you."

"It's okay, Jordan's here now I'm going to go." I said giving her a hug. I grabbed my clutch and walked throw the crowd of sweating bodies and finally out the door.

It felt nice to breathe oxygen and I just breathe. I started to walk really slowly towards the direction of my apartment building.

"Clary!" Someone called. I recognised the voice.

Jace.

I started to walk faster and get away from him, I didn't want him to see me cry to times in one night. It was really cold and I started to shake.

"What?" I asked my voice already weak from tears that were threatening to spill.

"Look, what you saw-"

"I didn't expect anything different." I snapped. The tears spilled down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

"I just-I'm stressed out to the max and I'm frustrated." He replied running his hand though his hair. "I know that's no excuse and I'm so sorry."

"I don't care who you make out with." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. "I do have a problem with how you handled the situation earlier." I said.

"I'm in shock." He explained.

"So you went out partying…?" I asked dropping a huge sarcasm bomb on him.

"That's what you did." He replied and I laughed.

"I just spent the last hour crying and coming to terms with the fact that you are not coming back to help me. I have a job I make money I can do this." I said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"You have a one bedroom apartment not as expensive as a two bedroom, you're a month pregnant, a month. You haven't been to the doctors yet that's expensive plus all the crap a baby needs. You'll need money. And you'll need me."

"I make good money so don't worry about it. I don't want you involved… And you don't want this. Your young and have daddy's company and money to live off of and girls throw themselves at you." I snapped.

He stayed quiet and I laughed.

"Who said I never wanted this?" He asked. I gave him the, _are you kidding look?_

"You ran out when you found out and now one hour ago I saw you making with some chick." I replied.

"I know I messed up a lot in one night but-"

"And the fact that you made out with me earlier today to, claiming to be attracted to me…not to attractive now that I'm pregnant right?" I asked waking away. He grabbed my hand just like the other night.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling." He snapped. I got emotional again and started crying tears spilling down my face.

"Then man up and tell me yourself." I snapped. I walked to the curb and called a taxi one stopped and I slowly climbed in. The ride wasn't too long I still probably could have walked home faster though. We pulled up to my apartment building and I gave him some money and left the cab. I walked up the stairs to my apartment to see a white rose leaned up against my door. I grabbed it and brought in inside my apartment.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey." Maia greeted me as I was walking into work. "How are you?" she asked. I set my purse down behind the counter and reached for a yogurt. "Don't worry we're the only ones here for the morning and then Ashley's coming."

"Ashley? I hate her…I think she's going to quit soon." Maia nodded.

"But how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, I have a doctor's appointment later on today to confirm everything." I stated.

"Are you going to tell Isabelle and Kealie?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'll wait till I'm three months then tell them. So Jace came and talked to me as I was calling a cab." Her eyes grew wide.

"What did he say?" She asked. Putting her curls back out of her face and into a ponytail.

"He was sorry and in shock and that I'm going to need him and stuff." I explained looking over at Maia she was staying quiet. "What?"

"You are going to need him…He's the father…you're having a baby with him." She explained. It was my turn to stay quiet now. I thought about it…I knew what it was like to not have a father growing up and it felt like a part of me was missing.

Could I really do that to my kid?

Could I really do that to Jace?

"I have to go set up my room. Make the bed." I said walking down the hall and into my room. I walked in and dropped my laundry. There was a white rose on my bed. I grabbed it a pressed it against my nose and smelt it and then set it back down on my bed. I walked out of my room and back to where Maia was.

"Who was the last one here last night?" I asked. Maia shrugged filing her nails. I heard the door open.

"Hey Jen." Maia called. A girl probably around forty came in. "I'm all set let's go."

"Maia? Who was the last one here?" I demanded.

"I was." She replied.

"Anyone suspicions here?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"A white rose was on my bed and last night when I got home there was one outside my apartment to." I said…who are they from?

"Maybe Jace is leaving them." She offered.

"No…he was still at the club when I got the first one." I said.

**Sorry about the wait. I have been really busy school sucks**

**Any who if I get 10 reviews I will update by Sunday**

**~HP **


	4. It was you

"I'm heading out." Maia yelled.

"I'm staying here for another hour…which sucks because it's Friday." Isabelle gushed pulling out her hair thick black hair out of her ponytail. "And like, Ashley today was giving me shit her and Cher want to share a room but they only want to work past one because the party all night and the work the same time the can't split a room."

"That's ridiculous like I have friends who want to work all day and can't find a job and these idiots are like…" I said. "Okay I got to go."

"Me to." Maia said. We left together and walked out back towards were our cars were and on top of mine.

A white Rose.

I smiled but I was also frustrated. I wish I knew who was sending these.

"It's so Jace. Like, come on. Well whoever it is, he's making you smile." She said pressing the buttons on her car keys that unlocked her car.

"Maybe someone is stalking me…maybe I have to call a the cops." Maia laughed.

"My guess, Jace but hey."

"Okay. I'm going to be late. I have to go." I said opening my car door.

"Okay. Bye Love you."

"Love you." I called back. I slipped into my car and headed towards the doctor's office.

I signed in and the sat down. There was kids running around and really pregnant mother's sitting in chairs, with their husband or boyfriends with them. I heard a crying baby and all I could think of was this is going to be my life. I looked over at a couple the boy was his hands on her belly and she was smiling. I grew jealous…I wanted that. The looked happy and in love.

"Clary Fray."

I walked in the office, shaking with nerves.

"Hi. Miss Fray I'm Dr. Wren." She extended her hand and I took and shook it lightly.

"I'm Clary." I replied.

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay Clary I will see you in four weeks." Dr. Wren said. I nodded and thanked her and the left to head home. I was exhausted. I walked back to my apartment and to my surprise there was a white rose but in the hand of someone.

"It was you." I said to him, trying not to smile but really I was happy it was him for some reason. I stepped toward him and took the flower from him and smelt it.

"Does it smell like the other ones?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Yeah…"

"I'm worthy of you," He said. I looked at him confused. "That's what the white rose means and I may not be worthy of you maybe worthy of an hour of your time?" He asked.

"How long have you been sitting outside of my apartment?" I asked him.

"I thought you finished work at five so I've been here since quarter to five. Where were you?" He asked me.

"I had a doctor's appointment." I told him. "And you are worthy of an hour of my time, only because you waited out here for an hour and a half. So you can come in." I said unlocking the door of my apartment and stepping in with Jace behind me.

"Maia is going to get to say a big I told you so. She guessed it was you. I don't even know how you did it." I stated.

"How about you come to my house?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I feel like there have been to many girls to your apartment." He stayed quiet, I meant it as a joke but maybe I hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry. This is just really surreal for me right now."

"What? Being here with me?" He teased. "I haven't had sex with that many girls, anyways let's go." He said dragging me out of the apartment and all the way to his. I got out of his car and walked into his apartment building.

"Wow this is expensive." I said.

"I have my own elevator." He stated and I looked up at him with my, _no way _grin plastered on my face.

"Of course you do." I said. When the elevator door opened I just about gasped at how amazing his apartment was. He had a giant TV, a fire place huge coach. His kitchen was amazing and everything was open and modern and…

"What a bachelor pad." I giggled. "Penthouse and all." He laughed.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Juice?" He asked walking over to the fridge.

"I'm fine thanks." Okay he grabbed the milk and put it on his counter and then reached for a glass.

"So, you wanted an hour?" I asked sitting down on one of his stools.

"You said that I needed to man up and tell you how I feel about everything and you're right." He explained. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"I know, me to." I said for the first time out loud.

"And I'm very attracted to you…ever since I was 16." He admitted looking down- or anywhere that wasn't my eyes.

"You're just saying that." I told him.

"Nope. You literally had my heart all in high school and you never noticed." He admitted. My heart fluttered when he said that.

"I had a pretty big crush on you to."

"Obviously." He scoffed. "It pissed me off when you were dating Sebastian. Like you don't even know." He Jace said sipping his milk some more. I laughed and stood up.

"And what about now?" I asked coming around to the other side of his counter and was face to face with him. "Do I still have your heart?"

"Are you still crushing on me?" He smirked. I shrugged.

"I asked you first." I argued trying to imitate his smirk.

"I am sorry running out on you when you found out. Here why don't we sit down on the couch." He said.

So I followed him sat cross legged on the couch. Don't ask me why I sit that way I just do. He gave me a questioning look but moved on.

"I didn't mean to leave you. I know you needed me to say something like 'It's going to be okay' and I'm sorry." He explained. I looked into his golden eyes they were pouring into mine and it got my body tingling. "And I'm still freaking out."

"I know a baby is a lot."

"I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a dad…" He said looking down as if he was embarrassed and even after all the shit he's pulled in the last twenty four hours I felt for him. I grabbed his hand and he looked up again into my eyes.

"You know it will be my first time being a mom." I said. He laughed soundlessly avoiding my eye contact again.

When he found out I was pregnant I said I needed him and maybe now that this is real he needed me. I looked down at his arm and realized that he was shaking.

"Hey." I said put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry but I'm nervous, the baby isn't even here yet and I'm freaking nervous." He said, I glided my cheek off his face and back into my lap.

"I know I know I am to and I don't want you to stress over this, I know you have a stressful job and I don't want to put this on you."

"It's okay." He said and smiled. I don't know what even came over me; I'm not sure if it was his vulnerability or because he's Jace Herondale or because I can't resist him.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. It was quick like a peck but it a spark shot through me and I pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry." I said getting up from the couch and grabbing my purse. "I should go."

"Please don't." He said sliding his hand in mine pulling me close to him.

"It's getting late." I stated looking outside his huge window and noticing that sky was now black and the only light was from all the buildings.

"Then stay the night." He offered. I laughed at loud.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Yup. Any woman would be lucky to spend a night with me." He said, I know it wouldn't be long before this Jace came back, the softy in him wasn't going to last too long.

"I've already done that though, remember?" I asked flashing a huge smile at him.

"Yeah…I remember that," he replied running his hands through is golden locks.

"I'll stay if you make me something to eat right now." I bargained.

"And so it begins." Was his only reply.

**K I'm so sorry. I had a whole bunch of homework and a huge project die and a midterm math test and I'm sorry.**

**Please Review! Pretty Pretty please!**

**10+ reviews and Ill update by Friday! PROMISE lol**

**~HP**


	5. Truth

"I want spaghetti." I demanded lying down on his couch.

"You know what I find funny. Is that yesterday at this time you were saying that you weren't going to need me." Jace teased, looking through his cupboards. "And know you're bossing me around."

"I think it makes perfect sense." I replied getting up from the couch and heading into his kitchen area. "I'll help you." I said turning on his stove.

"You don't have to…I will make the spaghetti for you." He said reaching for the noodles. "Oh, um how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It was good I'm six weeks along, I got all my vitamins and stuff…and I'm for sure pregnant." I told him. I still feel like the when we talk of the baby it was awkward. "Can I use your washroom?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's down the hall, not the door right at the end but the one on the left just before that." He explained. Started to walk down when I heard him call out. "Don't worry no pregnancy tests." He said I rolled my eyes and walked in the bathroom.

I pulled out my phone…cliché I know. I dialed Maia's number. It was ringing.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar tone through the phone.

"Maia." I whispered.

"Clary? Why are you whispering?" She asked. I looked at myself in the mirror as I was talking to her. My red curls were falling all the way down my back, well almost. I had my mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner on to perfection…thank god.

"Because, I'm in Jace's bathroom." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked whispering back as if she thought Jace could hear her.

"Well he was the one giving me the white roses and then he asked for an hour of my time. The he said 'let's go to my house and talk' so we did and he apologized and told me that he is scared and Maia he started to like shake and the I kissed him-"

"You what?"

"I know but like he was being sweet so anyways I got up and I said 'it was late and I had to go' and he said 'stay the night' and I said 'okay but you have to make me spaghetti' and now he's making spaghetti for me." I said. I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"Your going to stay the night?" Maia asked.

"Hey, Clary!" Jace called. "Whenever you're off the phone I miss your company." I could just imagine the huge grin on his face right now. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah…" I said. He gasped at the other end of them phone.

"You hated him yesterday, he was making out with Aline yesterday." She said sounding a bit like her mouth was full.

"Ew. That was Aline? I didn't notice." I said thinking back to yesterday then I decided I'd better not think back to yesterday because it was not a great time for me. "Anyways like I know I hated him yesterday but like, he's making me all warm inside."

"Oh brother!" Maia exclaimed. "Well your already pregnant so it's not like you could get into any more trouble." She added. "Are you going to have sex with him?"

"What? No. Wait, do you think that's what he meant by stay the night?" I asked suddenly blushing.

"I don't know, if you guys start heavily making out the yeah you're probably going to hav- what am I saying? Are you guys like a thing now?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I like him, like all thee feeling form high school are like rushing back at me."

"Oh, god I remember that."

"I know and like, I don't know."

"Well say, you know you making out-god I feel like I've had this conversation with you before-" I remember exactly what she was referring to. The night I lost my virginity when I was with Sebastian. "And suddenly he took you to bed, would you stop him?"

"No, I would encourage him." I said smiling again.

"Well honey, have fun!" She cheered. I opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway where Jace was in sight. He looked at me and laughed.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye honey! Get laid for me, lord knows Jordan doesn't do anything!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

"It was really funny," I stared. "I was using the washroom-"

"Yeah." Jace said grinning.

"And Maia called and like we started talking and like…" I said decided to just stop making up excuses.

"Girls just can't help but gossip." He stated.

"It's true." I replied. "Is my spaghetti almost ready?"

"Jesus woman I'm working on it." He replied. I giggled and went to sit down on is stools.

"So, how was work?" I asked.

"It was fine…how about you?" He replied.

"I was good." I stated running my hand through my hair. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not that! Like truth or truth." I said, me and Izzy used to play because we were too lazy to do the dares.

"Isn't it truth or dare?" He asked stirring the noodles.

"No, this is better. Okay I'm going first, truth or truth?"

"Truth." He replied.

"Why didn't you just ask me out in high school?" I asked, it had bothered me to know that he liked me and I liked him and neither of us did anything about it.

"Because I was scared to." He replied getting plates out and setting them on the counter. "Actually believe it or not I was going to ask you out the same day Sebastian did."

"You should have." I said.

"You were with Sebastian." He stated sitting down next to. I turned the stool and faced him.

"It still wouldn't have mattered." I said looking down blushing; did I really just say that out loud? "No that your ego needed that boost."

"Okay, my turn. Truth or truth?" He asked.

"This one's a toughie….truth." I decided smiling at him.

"If I didn't find your pregnancy test, would you have told me about the baby?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't know, I think so. I mean I grew up without a dad and like it sucked and I couldn't do that to the baby or umm, you. So yes, I would have told you."

"Your dad wasn't around?" He asked suddenly getting up and putting spaghetti in a bowl and handing it to me along with a fork.

"No he left my mom, my brother and I when I was four, my brother was eight and it sucked because I didn't understand. When I was fifteen I started asking questions about him and my brother told me that he didn't want me and just left so yeah wasn't around much." I said starting to feel teary eyed. Damn hormones.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine, it was a really long time ago." I stated. "Okay my turn."

"Truth me." He said.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" I asked.

"Okay I'm not proud of this but umm, Aline." He muttered. My mouth dropped open no way he was with this other girl for the longest time…I was expecting it to be her.

"What about you?" He asked shoving some spaghetti in his mouth.

"Sebastian." Jace and I said at the same time. I flushed with embarrassment; honestly Jace is way better in bed.

"Clary why did you really come here tonight?" He asked eyes meeting with mine and shot of heat flashed through my body and my face was on fire.

Why did I?

"Because you asked." I said laughing playing with my hands. "I don't know…why did you asked me to stay?" I asked.

"It felt right." He replied.

"And that's why I'm staying." I said looking up at him a weird silence passed between us. "What are you scared of?" I asked then I remember the conversation earlier.

_"I'm scared." He admitted._

"Never mind, you're scared of the baby." I said rolling my fork around in the spaghetti.

"It's true, but I'm scared of stress, that's kind of a weird one."

"No I get it, but why?"

"Because I lash out at people and say stuff I don't mean and talk shit and stuff." He admitted. "What are you scared of?"

"I don't like meeting new people; I get so anxious and freak out. Before I met the doctor today I was like so anxious and like paranoid it was awful. I hate going to the doctors alone. I was actually going to call you." I said blushing again.

"You should have."

"I know."

"I would have been there." He promised.

**Hold up. I am so sorry. My parents took my computer away! Even when they went out the took it with them, Yeah it was extreme punishment. **

** Yeah but I updated as soon as possible got it back like four hours ago so yeah.**

** Review if u want **

** -HP**


	6. Friends

"Truth or truth?" He asked me taking my plate and putting it in the sink.

"Thank you." I said getting up from the stool and "Truth." I said shivering, he noticed.

"Do you want a sweater?" He asked.

"Is that your question?" I asked sitting on his couch.

"Time out. Really do you want a sweater?" He asked. I nodded biting my lip.

"Yes please." I said, he disappeared for a second.

Oh my god. I can't believe I'm here, I can't believe I'm pregnant and I sure as hell can't believe I'm in Jace Herondales apartment...and spending then night that is. He came back with a black hoodie that looked pretty familiar.

"Angel Academy football." I said grabbing the hoodie from him, I tuned it around and read. "Herondale, number 8. It's every girls dream to wear this."

"But you're the only one who gets to." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"It's true." I said throwing it over my head.

**LINE BREAK**

"Oh my god," I said. "I can't believe that it was you, that's a classic."

"Yeah it was awesome." He replied with the signature smirk. "I remember that day really clearly because it was that day that I developed feelings for you."

"Oh really?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah. You were wearing jeans with rips all down them your hair was straight and down and your shirt was purple and brought your red hair."

"I highly doubt that was true…" I said avoiding his eye contact his making me feel all giddy and like warm inside.

"I remember because I had to borrow you notes and you were so shy about it and we started to flirting a lot and I just kept thinking that I wanted to know you more

"It was." He said leaning closer to me. He was going to kiss me, I knew it. Our noses were touching and I was going to close my eyes when I saw something outside of his window.

"It's snowing." I whispered getting up from the couch and I ran to the front door and grabbed my shoes. "Where going out on your patio."

"Okay." He said grabbing his shoes while I was slipping on mine.

"Let's go." I yelled opening the door. And stepping outside with Jace behind me. I stuck my tongue out to catch the snowflakes. Jace started to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do you want a little tongue action to?" I asked he laughed harder.

"Yeah." I froze. What? Is he serious? I blushed but what the hell…?

"Okay don't judge." I said grabbing the back of his neck and pressing my lips to his. I instantly ran my tongue on his lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips and out tongues fought for dominance, he won of course. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms hugged my waist pulling me closer to him.

If you saw us from a distance it would be the perfect scene, couple kissing while it was snowing calmly, it was cute.

"That was so un like you." He said, my hands were still around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"I've been doing shit like that a lot lately." I muttered referring to the night we had sex. I rested my head against his chest and looked out onto the city. I sighed this was nice but was it going to last?

"It will be worth it." He said. I looked up and pulled out of his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"This, the baby. It was a mistake but I don't regret it, not right now, not while you're in my arms." He said looking down kind of a shy-ish.

"Jace Herondale, romantic extrordinaire." I said and I have a feeling that that's not the answer he wanted. "And you right, tonight has been fun and an eye opener, you're not who I thought you were, you've changed."

"I know I'm not the same person I was in high school." He said and he was right.

"Just think about it, you were an ass in high school and I still liked you imagine now that your being sweet how much I could like you…" I said pulling away and headed back to the door and inside. He followed me and then shut the door. I slipped y shoes off feeling the heat take over my body. It was freezing out there.

"Are you tired?" He asked, probably noticing that I was yawning. I nodded.

"Okay then." He said picking me up bridal style and stared to carry me.

"Oh my god." I started. "Put me down oh my god I'm going to fall."

"Don't worry."

He walked me down the hall to where the bathroom was and walked through the door at the end of the hall. He opened the door to reveal his room.

It was a dark blue color, plain, organized not what you'd expect from a twenty three year old boy. He threw me on the bed and then jumped on himself.

"How charming." I teased.

"Truth or truth?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" He asked and I giggled.

"Tomorrow is that Christmas party that your parents are throwing…oh shit." I cursed remembering who was going to be there.

"My mom and her boyfriend are going to be there and your parents and Aline and what if the can tell?" I asked my heart beating frantically.

"It's okay we are going to be fine." He assured me. I turned my sides and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I hope." Was the last thing I remember saying before I drifted off into darkness.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hi Clary, I hate to do this to you but I'm cancelling my appointment-"

I stopped the message.

Really? I drag my ass in here for one hour on my Saturday and you cancel? Like what is wrong with you? I could be with my boy-

Was he even like a boyfriend? Like I don't even know what last night was. I mean we kissed and shared stuff and we both admitted to having feelings for each other when we were in high school.

What about now though? I heard the door open.

"Clary?" I heard someone call. I immediately knew it was Maia. "Oh my god. What happened last night?" She sang, doing a little happy dance type thing.

"Nothing we just talked and stuff." I said forgetting to mention that we kissed a couple times.

"Okay so like you kissed though right?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

I put my fingers to my lips.

"Excuse me? I don't kiss and tell." I said teasing her…actually I do… all the time.

"Oh sure." She said. "Okay you do it all the time…just tell me." She argued back and then she smiled sweetly thinking that, that would work on me.

"Maybe like once…or something." I said.

She squealed. Like actually squealed.

"Okay calm down. He said I had his heart in high school."

She squealed again.

I rolled my eyes.

**LINE BREAK**

**Jace P.O.V.**

"So you can't tell anyone this right?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in the chair. The office was plain white with some orange and greens decorations.

"This is all confidential Jace, you know that, how long have you been coming to see me? A year?" My therapist, Amatis, asked.

"I know, I know…but this is big." I said, my heart was thumping in my chest.

"What it is? You can tell me." She said.

"Okay." I said rubbing my hands together. "I slept with a girl and now she is pregnant…yeah she's pregnant and I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her about it?" She asked.

"Yes I have and I spent the whole night with her yesterday talking but I'm trying to put a brave face on her yesterday but I don't know what to do." I said letting it all out felt so good.

"What did you talk about yesterday?" She then asked pushing her glasses up further up her nose.

"Everything and we kissed to and I really liked it but I couldn't stop like thinking about the baby and the pressure."

"So you have feelings for this girl?" She asked, I decided I'd better give her a name.

"Clary." I sad not answering her question.

"What does she look like?" She asked.

"I don't know she's short like five-two and she was curly red, red, hair and these huge green eyes and when she gets mad or is frustrated her nose scrunches up and he has the brightest smile ever." I said checking the mental checklist of what she looked like.

"And what does she do…is she in school?" She asked I nodded.

"I think she owns her own spa with a friend of mines sister and a couple of other girls. She's an esthetician and a message therapist."

"So she's successful." I nodded. "So what about these feelings?" She asked.

"I don't know I love spending time with her but…"

"You have anger towards her." She said. She said the things I couldn't say out loud.

"She was on the pill and now she's pregnant and I know it's not her fault and I really like kids I do but that's a lot of responsibility. A baby." I said I ran my hands through my hair.

"I think that what you need to do is try to be her friend and be there for her a baby needs its father and being together in a relationship might complicate things. Be her friend." She said, I thought about it and she was right and I liked the idea of getting to know her more and just being a friend.

I can do that.

I think.

**So why do we think Jace goes to see a therapist? And after all the time they spent together Jace is going to all it off to just friends… **

**Review :) Tell me what you think **

**I cant promise hoe soon the next UD might be but I got a new computer and this one works waaayyyy better so it might be quick if I get some reviews :) **

**~HP **


	7. He's back

"Mom!" I yelled opening the door to my former house and entering. My mother Jocelyn Garraway came to the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"Clary I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed pulling back from the hug.

"I know I've been really busy lately where are Luke and Katrine?" I asked. Katrine was my little half-sister she is fourteen, I was seven when my mom got re-married and I was eight when she had Katrine. Katrine looked like Luke the most but everyone said if she had red hair and green eyes that we'd be identical. She had light brown hair and blue eyes that had the same bright look like me.

"There out, I sent them to get something for the party tonight. What new with you I feel like we haven't talked in years…if you want you know you can always move back in-"

"Mom, I'm fine." _Well kind of._

My mom and I look identical. I got my red hair and bright green eyes from her and I'm thankful for that. I could have gotten the super dark eye and blond hair like my brother Jonathan.

My brother Jonathan was two years older than me, he played on the football team with Jace and my ex Sebastian.

"I have something to tell you though." I started I decided that I'd better not check with Jace first because he would try to talk me out of it. And I felt guilty she's my mom and she loves me.

"Yes what is it? Are you seeing someone? Who is it?" She asked babbling like she was crazy.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I said.

The babbling stopped.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." I said more slowly and sure of myself. My mom sat down on the couch and stared to rub her temples.

"I know what you must think-"

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed and happy at the same time I know you're not a virgin but to go and have unprotected sex like that was dumb." She stated and I looked down she was right. I knew that even though I was on birth control I should have used a condom. "But I know your responsible enough." She stated. "Was it a one night stand? Does the father no? Do you know the father?"

"Yes and yes and yes." I answered sitting down with her on the couch.

"Who is it? Is it Sebastian I heard he was back in town?" She asked.

"No. It was Jace, Ce-"

"Celine and Stephens son." She said. "Played football." I nodded.

"Mom tonight at the party you can't bring it up okay? I don't even want you to tell Luke and Jace doesn't know that I told you." I stated.

"So are you and Jace together?" She asked. I scrounged my nose.

"No. I don't think?" I came out as a question because honestly I had no clue.

"How far along are you?" She asked with a smile. "Oh my god I'm going to be a grandmother a 49."

"I'm six weeks." I answered and smiled she came up and gave me a hug.

"You do know you're in a tough situation right?" She asked I nodded again.

"Yeah I don't know we have seven and a half months to figure that out though so hopefully everything works out."

"I hope so to. Mom, please don't tell Luke or Katrine, I don't want them to know yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready, okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay, but, okay not for long okay?" _Jeez mom could you say okay more in one sentence._

"Okay?" She asked. I laughed.

"Okay." I confirmed. "But I'm going to go. I have to get ready for that party. Love you." I said running up to my mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." She said. I walked down the hallway and out the door.

"Bye, see you later!" I called. I heard a 'Bye' before I shut the door and returned home to get ready for the party.

**LINE BREAK**

"So what are you wearing?" Isabelle asked through the phone. I was at home going through my closet.

"I don't know." I sighed picking up my black pencil skirt and laying it on my bed.

"We need to go shopping. I'll pick you up in ten minutes." She said and the hung up the phone before I could answer. Whatever, I didn't mind shopping with her and we were on a time limit we had about two hours before we had to start getting ready.

I slipped on my shoes grabbed my coat and walked down stairs to were Isabelle would pick me up. She pulled up and I hopped in her car and we drove to the mall.

"Okay. So what are we looking for?" I asked as we walked in and headed to the first store.

"A dress." Isabelle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." I said I looked around and I found a tight dark blue dress long sleeved in my size. I held it up for her. She nodded in approval and I went to try in on. I always find the people who work at stores so awkward so I try to avoid them. I got a dressing room and slipped it on and I walked out.

"That's your dress. It's perfect, I was my stomach was as flat as yours." She said observing me.

_In a couple months it will be. _

**LINE BREAK**

I heard a knock at my door as soon as I stepped out of the shower. Like he second I stepped out I was wrapped in a towel and my hair was soaked but the knocking wouldn't go away.

"Who is it?" I called heading towards the door.

"It's Jace." I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Hiding my body that was only covered in a white towel. He came in and I shut the door. I looked up and his eyes where all over me…oh my god he was checking me out.

"Yes?" I asked he snapped out of his gaze.

"We're going to the party together right? I mean not together, together but like, I'm driving you?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're an hour early." I stated.

"Your right. There is something I wanted to talk to you about." He said.

"Okay wait let me get more ready first. Here," I said handing him the remote to the tv. "Watch TV while I get dressed and do my hair."

"Okay." He said grabbing the remote. I went back in the bathroom and lowed dried my hair and slipped into my dress. I opened the bathroom door.

"You can come in here while I put on my make up and talk." I said. I got out my makeup bag and put it on the counter. Jace came in and sat down on the toilet.

"So I was thinking, I think we should be jut friends." I slowly pulled out my foundation and my brush.

"Okay." I stated a little confused, to be honest I was a little upset. "I thought that's what we were." I said putting powder on my face to hid some of the freckles hoping it would hide my feelings to.

"Oh, yeah okay. I just always want to be here for my son."

"Your son?" I asked looking for my good liquid eyeliner.

"I've already decided it's a boy." He said. I applied my eyeliner with a smile on my face and rolling my eyes. The fact that he wanted a son made me warm on the inside, I could picture it to.

A mini Jace.

I started to curl my eyelashes and put on my mascara when Jace started to speak again.

"Why do girls do that to themselves?" He asked standing up and looking in the mirror with me. "All that make up shit."

"I don't know because guys turn us into insecure, obsessed freaks." I said, thinking of one ex-boyfriend that made me feel that way.

"Not that you are." He sad grinning.

"Whatever, let's go." I said grabbing my clutch.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Oh, I should tell you that I told my mom." I said looking up at him. I cringed scared of his reaction.

"About the baby?" He asked and I nodded. "Shit what did she say?"

"She said that she was a little disappointed but I feel like she's so excited and the looked happy for me and she was pleased to hear that you wanted to be a part of the baby's life." I said walking towards the door slipping on my heels. I stopped when I noticed me in my floor length mirror. I turned so I was sideways. I looked at my stomach.

"You can't tell." He said as if he was reading my mind.

"I'm just paranoid and stuff." I said in the elevator on the way down to the main floor.

"You look beautiful." Our eyes met and I smiled. "I want to tell my parents to, if that's okay." He said and I nodded.

"Of course it's only fair."

**LINEBREAK**

"Clary, Jace." Mayrse Lightwood said coming over to us. One thing that Isabelle had in common is that Isabelle and I both looked like our mothers a lot. Mayrse has the same hair, same face shape, pretty much the same everything as Isabelle. "I haven't seen you to in ages Jace. I think the last time I saw you was at the wedding."

Jace replied. "Yeah probably." He scratched the back of his neck.

"And Clary every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful." She said making me smile.

"Thank you." I replied. At least some one thought so because if Jace did he obviously wouldn't have friend- zoned me while I was having his baby.

"I didn't even know you to were together." She said, sounding exactly like Isabelle.

"We're not." Jace said a little too quickly if you asked me.

"Oh, well I'll let you be your mother just walked in she'll want to have a word." Mayrse said smiling as if she knew a big secret or something.

My mother approached in a black dress he hair was down her back, Luck and Katrine entered after. Katrine in a blue dress with pin straight hair, Katrine always looked to put together.

"Just let me do all the talking." I whispered to Jace. "And try not to look her in the eyes."

"Hi, mom." I started; _lord let something good come of this._

"Hello." She said.

"You remember Jace he played football with John." I said, even though she already knew that.

"Yes I do. Hello Jace." She replied.

"Hi." He said almost as if he was holding in a breath.

"Clary!" Katrine came running over to me and gave me a hug. Katrine was taller then me. Sad I know.

_Saved by Katrine. _

She whispered something in my ear before pulling away and I froze.

"Sebastian's here."

Me and my sister were close, well as close as we can be with our age difference but she understood what went down with Sebastian and felt the pain.

"Good for him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me." Jace said walking over to the door to where Sebastian walked in. Great Jace went to talk to Sebastian. My ex- boyfriend and my baby daddy chatting away, what could go wrong. I'll have to ask him what they were talking about later.

"So how have you been?" Luke asked me, joining the conversation.

"Good. How are you?" I asked fiddling with my clutch. I looked up and Jace and Sebastian again and something tell me there conversation wasn't about sports or the good old times in high school.

"So you came here with Jace?" Luke asked me.

"As friends." I said despite my true feelings.

"Stephen." I heard Luke say I turned to see Jace's father walking towards us with an extended hand held out for Luke.

"Lucian. How are you doing?" He asked. Jace looked like his father, a lot like his father. He had the same hair same bone structure the only thing different were the eyes. Jace had golden eyes while Stephens were darker.

"I'm great. And you?" He asked. I quietly excused myself and walked over to Jace who was now by himself.

"What was that about?" I asked him referring to his conversation with Sebastian. "You hate Sebastian."

"Nothing." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

**ON HOLD!**

**This s my last chapter for a while I don't know how long… **

**IF u guys wanna send me ur ideas I would love to hear them… It's not that I don't have ideas because I have all these ideas but I just don't know how to put them together and stuff. So send me some.**

**Review **

**~HP**


End file.
